


Bed time

by RopeMan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RopeMan/pseuds/RopeMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late in the evening and with night time approaching. The two sisters are getting ready for bed.<br/>It's been a hard day for both, and with tired eyes, it was prime time to head off for slumber.</p><p>Uncle Qrow on the other hand, has a different idea in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been re-made from a greentext of mine into a more reader friendly format. It probably shows, but i hope that it won't make a big difference.  
> At the very least, i hope you'll enjoy this story to some degree.  
> -your friendly neighbourhood writefriend.

It was a a calm evening in the small cabin.  
The birds were starting to quiet down, and the sun had long since said it's farewell. The golden rays slowly diminishing over the horizon.  
Inside the warm cabin, resides two loving sisters, both getting tired after a long day of chores and play.  
Seeing that it's getting late. The older sister by the name of Yang, prompts her little sister to the bathroom, where they must go to prepare themselves for their well-deserved rest.  
_"C'mon Ruby, you remember what we talked about, you don't want your teeth falling out, right?"_ Spoke the elder.

The younger girl grumbles for a second before emitting a reluctant _"Yes, sis..."_ as they both reach for their respective toothbrushes.  
Left, right, up and down they move their brushes in unison, making sure not to miss a single spot.  
They rinse their mouths with water and spit out the accumulation of saliva and toothpaste before putting their toothbrushes back in the cabinet above the sink.  
They both make their way out of the bathroom, heading straight for their room. The energetic little sister rushes past her older, teenage and more mature counterpart, content on making little thuds as the soles of her feet strikes the old wooden floor.  
_"Slow down Ruby, you don't want to fall over and hurt yourself"_ Yang chimed in.  
Ruby pays no heed as she dissapears around the corner to their room. Winning the race that she started.

 

  
Once inside, Yang's vision is greeted with that her sister had already managed to put on her pyjamas with a massive grin on her face.  
Yang could never get used to how fast her little sis was.  
The pyjamas was a simple grey onesie with a rose print on it. She'd gotten it as a gift from Yang from about two years ago, and she was beginning to grow out of it.  
Yang was still in her casual outfit, featuring a simple orange t-shirt with a pair of black shorts.  
_"Hey Yang, could you read me the story about the 'Seven little lambs' this time?"_  
Ruby inquires as she gets into her rather small bed. She's always wanted to sleep in a bed bunk. Unfortunately, their host is not what you would call a "handyman", so they settled with seperate beds on each end of the room.  
Not that they minded, of course.

 

 

Yang raised her eyebrows at Ruby's request. She doesn't seem to understand that she's getting a bit too old for bed time stories. Yang has been consistently telling her this for several weeks.  
The blonde opens her mouth to respond before they both hear something at the door as it opens up with terrifying force.  
_"Girls *hic* im HOME!"_  
Yang begins to hurry.  
_"Sorry Ruby, no bedtime story tonight, just get to bed"_  
The younger sister looks up at Yang with a saddened expression written on her face  
_"But Yang!"_  
_"No buts, this is for your own good, so please. Just be a good girl, for me... okay?"_  
Ruby looks down, permitting a nod to suffice as an answer to her elder's pleading.  
In a hurry, Yang tucks her little sister in before leaning over.  
_"That's my little Ruby!"_  
She pecks the girl on the cheek before heading outside their room to confront the intoxicated relative.  
Hearing sounds now eminating from the kitchen, Yang goes to investigate.  
Turning the corner to the kitchen, she finds uncle Qrow rummaging through the liquor cabinet, muttering something about how his bartender dared to cut him off again.  
Not wanting to further complicate things, the young woman flips the lightswitch, making the lamp emit a bright light across the room.  
Her eyes adjust to the light just for a second as the grown man grumbles  
He turns around to meet her gaze, his eyes have gone hazy and bloodshot. Yang can smell the alcohol all the way from where she was standing.  
This had become a common occurance long since. It was gonna be one of "Those nights" again.  
A wide smile creeps up on Qrow's alcohol induced features as he spreads his arms out, a bottle of Vale's finest clutched tightly in his right hand.  
_"There's my *hic* favorite little girl! haha!"_  
_"Uncle Qrow, you know you shouldn't be out drinking like this. You have a responsibility you know"_  
He stumbles over to the blonde, hoping that she'll provide enough support for him to reach the bed in the other room.  
Yang grunts as she does her best in trying to maintain the balance of both of them. The man might not be holding his sword on his back, but that doesn't make him much lighter.

 

 

The cabin is quiet, only the sound of Qrow's drunken murmurs and the creaking of the floor can reach Yang's ears.  
She tenses up as she recognises the familliar feeling of one of his hands travelling up her soft thighs.  
She tries to swat it away, but to no avail as he just keeps putting his hand back. This action compels Yang to feel even more uncomfortable than she already is.  
Closing in on Uncle Qrow's room, the man grabs a hold of the door frame, prompting Yang to give out on her support. Trusting that even in his current state that he's able to stumble off to bed.  
She let's out a sigh when the bothersome weight is brought off her, hoping that he'll just go to sleep this time.  
_"You're good from here on out, uncle. Good night, and don't forget to lie on your si-"_  
A firm grasp around her wrist stops her mid-sentence. She wasn't done for the night just yet.  
_"Hey now, where do you think you're going eh?"_ asserts a tipsy Qrow. Bringing in more pressure onto her wrist  
Yang, evident with disdain. Attempts to pull away from him while vocalizing her lack of co-operation. Alas to no use, as the grown man is far stronger than her on many levels.  
_"Woop! *hic* haha!"_  
The man falls backwards onto the bed in the middle of his room, bringing the blonde along with him.

It begins.

 

 

A short, one-sided struggle sparks off between the two, Yang not wanting to take part in Qrow's drunken misbehavior tonight.  
But before she knows it, the bed makes a distinct "pomf!" as she is thrown onto it.  
She knows what they're gonna do on that bed.  
Yang looks at the groggy man towering above her. He becomes but a mere silluette from the light in the hallway shining into his room, crafting a display as he raises his bottle one last time to chug down whatever remains of the contents.  
A clonking sound erupts as the now empty bottle is dropped on the floor, barely obscuring the familliar sound of a belt buckle being undone.

 

Feeling paralyzed, Yang's body refuses to move as both his pants and underwear drops. Revealing the sight of his sizeable, unshaven package.  
He's obviously ignored washing his cock for atleast a week. One could smell the residue smegma even from where she was laying.  
It reeked something fierce. Hygiene was never Qrow's strong suit, but that never seemed to stop him before.  
_"Ah shit, *hic* i got whisky dick. Come over here, blondie"_  
Yang has little time to react when a hand grabs a good amount of Yang's hair, pulling her up onto her knees, and shoves her straight into the side of his crotch.  
Yang almost hurls as the stench is intesified by a close tenfold.  
Her nose is buried straight into the pubes next to his flaccid cock, it's warm fleshy surface sliding on top of her left cheek.  
Starting to grow agitated, she tries to pull away, but Qrow's grip on her is far too powerful as he lifts his shaft with his free hand.  
She can feel her face being forcefully moved lower onto the the sweat layered scrotum. Yang feels nothing but disgust as she's forced to start taking deeper breaths to avoid borderline-asphyxiation. The musky scent clouds her senses.  
Qrow relishes in the sensation of the girl's soft face rubbing into his package. Her delicate closed lips providing a comfortable sensation while they're being kneaded to his ballsack.

Tilting her head to make her face up. He repeatedly slaps her face with his cock in hopes to bring out a response from it.  
***slap* *slap***  
His cock drags slowly from one cheek, across her closed lips onto the other cheek, over her closed eyes and underneath her nose. Positively letting the smell of unclean filth sink in, but also to provide friction for him.  
She can feel his meat get progressively get harder until it becomes solid as a tree.  
Finally.

 

  
Qrow let's go of Yang's long hair. Not letting this oppurtunity pass, she rips her head away from his phallus.  
She looks back at his full form once more, now with a fully erect prick in his hand while slowly jerking it back and forth, his glans peaking out from behind his foreskin.  
Opening up with a burp, he gives out his order to Yang

 

 _"Lie down, on your stomach"_  
Yang is angry, but knows how rough he can get if she doesn't do as he says.  
Hesitantly, she turns around and slowly lowers herself onto the bed, placing her hands above her head and clutches the sheet. Mentally preparing herself for the trauma.  
Qrow tugs at her black shorts, bringing them down her legs and past her ankles. Only a simple pair of white panties remain on her rump. The cold atmosphere of the room bringing about a chill down her lower body.  
His coarse hands are kneading into her behind, copping a good feel before lifting his fingers and pulls off her panties in a clumpsy fashion.  
Yang knows how to cooperate, and lifts off her shirt the best she can while lying down, tossing it to the side of the bed. Leaving her breasts free to the open air.  
Without any resistance, Yang lies there. Allowing her uncle to spread her legs, giving him access to the most personal area on her body.  
He leans over her, his face hovering just inches above her neck. He moves her rather bothersome hair out of the way, showing him more of that smooth white skin of hers.  
Yang hated it when he got all too close like that.  
Starting to breathe more heavily, he takes in a deep wiff of her hair, exhaling right into her exposed left ear, prompting her to squirm. The smell of alcohol is evident on his breath.  
He grabs a firm hold of Yang's hips and lifts them to such a position where her butt is sticking right up in the air and her knees are on the bed. Giving him a good view of what's to come. A grin akin to a predator strikes his face, urging him to proceed.  
Yang on the other hand, does not share his excitement.  
She's trying to hold back her tears while clutching the sheets even harder as she feels him penetrating her with his hardened cock. digging deeper, she really wished that he would atleast have spat on his cock or atleast try and make her excited. It really just hurts like this, why'd he have to go in dry?  
Yang let's out a small whimper.  
She really hopes that Ruby doesn't wake up.

 

 

She tenses up at the first thrust, giving up a gasp of discomfort. She could feel inch after inch entering and leaving her body.  
A solid hold on her hips keeps her in place, the two of them stay like that for a while with qrow buried to the hilt. A familliar warmth is rising from deep within.  
Getting back into it, Qrow's hips strikes into the girl's ass, creating a resounding "Smack!" from flesh slapping flesh.  
Yang turns her face down into the bed, and attempts to ignore the sensations by biting down on the fabric, intent on wanting this to be over quick.  
It helps but little.  
The bed was rocking slightly, the sound of bending springs was heard throughout the room. But it couldn't drown out the sound of the man's grunts and moans.  
Suddenly, without any warning. He removes one of his hands away from her hips and grabs a hold of Yang's hair from behind. With his newfound strength, he pummels into her pussy without abandon as the girl's eyes widen in surprise.  
Yang, not yet familliar with this treatment, feels her eyes water up. She lifts an arm in an attempt to stop him, but to no avail as he moves his other hand to grab a hold of her un-occupied wrist, pulling it backwards towards him, ripping her head up from the sheets.  
Flexing her arms against the grip as if she could break free, it proves to be futile under her uncle's superior strength.  
Qrow continues to pull on her hair for the extra leverage. Adamant on not to give her any rest. At this moment, she was nothing but a release for him. His walking stress ball, if you will. Just as she's been for the past few months.  
Her somewhat sizeable behind for her age makes a mezmerising jiggle as it bounces from the thrusts. A visually appealing aesthetic for Qrow's eyes.

 

 

Yang's breath is growing ragged. The sweat is plastering some of her hair to her back, her body is sore and her eyes are as red as Ruby's favorite cloak.  
Why did mom have to leave? Why is this happening? Shouldn't Qrow feel sick from this?  
These questions are being thrown back and forth in her head as the man behind her is beginning to finish up.  
His grip on her hair strengthens.  
He's going in for the kill.  
With little care for the girl's well-being, he quickens his thrusts as soon as the pleasure becomes too much for him.  
Despite his intoxication, he knows full well that he doesn't need a pregnant girl walking around, too much work to handle and people will eventually start asking questions as well.  
He pulls out and rubs his cock between her cheeks. The warm buns enveloping his cock is enough to send him over the edge.  
Having being pent up for atleast a week, his balls churn for a brief moment before he spends his load all over her exposed back, with a few ropes of semen even landing on her long unruly hair.  
Yang could feel the warm substance stick on her back, but she doesn't mind it right now. She's just happy that it's over for tonight.  
Rubbing out whatever remains on top of her body. He let's go of the bundle of her hair, letting her drop down on the bed.  
He let's out a short sigh between his heavy breaths. This has been a very laborious evening.  
He throws off his jacket and stumbles into the bed with Yang, falling asleep shortly after.  
Yang on the other hand, was using the blanket on the bed to dry off any tears in her eyes before slowly getting back up.

 

Picking up her clothes, she leaves the unconscious man on the bed as she leaves the room and returns to the hallway.  
She emits a short sniffle while making her way to the bathroom. Set on cleaning herself up.  
The familliar harwood floor doesn't creak this time as she crosses it. Like it's deciding to show some form of sympathy for her.  
She closes the door and turns on one of the valves in the shower. A stream of water sprays from the hose at the top.  
While Yang is waiting for it to warm up, she puts her dirty clothes on top of the counter next to the sink where she and her sister had just recently brushed their teeth.  
After a brief moment of realisation and evaluation of the situation, she felt sick.  
Turning her entire body around towards the toilet, she opens up the lid and vomits out whatever she had for dinner that evening.  
This was one of the times where she could allow herself to be weak. Because she knows that she can never show weakness like this in front of Ruby. That she needs to be the strong big sister who will always be there for her. Not like mom.

Despite this, it doesn't help her cope with the sickening feeling in her gut, ever present.  
With the water sure to be warm by now, she flushes down the contents of the toilet and gets up towards the shower.  
stepping inside, the cleansing water could've been compared to pure bliss. She picks up the loofah and gets to work.  
Yang scrubs every inch of her body. At the very least to the parts that she can reach.  
Lathering up a good amount of soap as she does in order to rid herself of all the accumulated grime and filth in her hair. She feels a sting in her eyes.  
She can't tell if the tears are from the soap or not.  
Yang really hated this place.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, so much for first time posting a story on here.  
> I've gone through the story and fixed any spelling errors that i can find with my limited knowledge of the English language to make it more enjoyable for anyone that decided to read this through to the very end.  
> If you did, im happy!  
> If you didn't, then that's fine too.
> 
> If you have any criticism or general thoughts about this fic, then please do leave a comment.


End file.
